The number of vehicles on roadways is increasing at a rate that outpaces the construction of new roadways and additional roadway capacity. Further, budget constraints limit the ability to construct new roadways and to handle the aging roadway infrastructure presently in place. To address the challenges posed by the growing traffic volumes and a lack of resources or ability to widen or add roadways, alternative measures for increasing efficiency of existing roadways is needed. Instead of adding new roadways or adding vehicle lanes to existing roadways, methods of increasing the efficiency of use of existing roadways can reduce traffic congestion, increase roadway safety, and prolong the life of existing roadway infrastructure.